Fate Life
by evils295
Summary: A normal boy living his normal life but it will different when he meet a stranger with the servant. Will he be living in a his normal life again or this time he will not?


**So, this is my first story. I basically took some ideas from Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Grand Order game on Android and IOS and put it in my own ideas to make some a new fiction story than original Fate series. So I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. Your criticism is accepted.**

 **P/S : this is light novel xD.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Krriiiinnnggg, krriiiinnnggg!"

The annoying sounds of my alarm clock wake me up. I wish I could break it but, this clock is hanging on my wall. I'm sure this thing is happy to wake me up with this annoying sounds.

"Damn, I was on the good part of my dream. Stupid clock." cursing the clock for nothing.

Well, I can't blame the clock. It just doing the job. Without this annoying thing-y, I maybe late for the class. Everyday. As I mumbling to myself, I drag myself to the bathroom lifeless. Like a zombie. Except this zombie have a soul and got a life to deal with. Who want to be wake up in the 7 o'clock in the morning just for go to the school. Ugh.

I put on a white t-shirt, brown coat and black slack pants. A school uniform. I look at the mirror. Well, what's reflecting from the mirror is me. Just a normal high school boy. Not to handsome nor not to ugly. Just normal. I take my name tag on the table and I pin in on my coat.

" _Hono Rei_ " It wrote.

I fix my black hair for the last check then I'm out. School will be start in 15 minutes or so.

"RRRRREEEEEIIII - CCCCHHHHAAANNNN!" sounds of someone screaming outside of my house.

Shit. The second things most annoying in my life. My childhood friend.

"Why I have to deal with her every goddamn morning?" I release my sigh.

Yes, indeed. Dealing with her its very tiring in the morning. With her optimism and cheerful attitude, no wonder people like me hate such things like that. Normal people should take their time to adjust their life in the morning. How could this girl have such enthusiasm. Maybe she eat too much sugar or something. I don't know.

"REI - CHAN! COME ON!" second yelling has brought my house shaking.

"Sheesh, this girl never know how to control her own voices." complain as I get out of the house. If this house were to meant collapse by her scream, I don't want to be buried together with this ruin.

"You're late Rei-chan." she puff her cheeks showing her side of cuteness.

There she is, my childhood friends. Odoyakana Mirai. A girl who acts like a guy. Showing her tomboyish side. She like sports, by mean hard sports like Running, Swimming, Hiking, and etc. Seriously, give me a break. You're a girl. ACT LIKE ONE. Anyway, she has been my friend since I was a little kid. I remember that she the one who force me to play with her sandcastle at the park. How it the end? She basically build a hole under her sandcastle and push me over. Since then, I'm become her play toy.

"Hey, hey, Rei-chan?" she poke me.

I look at the her. She same as always. Red-bright hair, white skin, a few centimeter shorter than me, Wearing a girls uniform with skirt (duh, of course girls wears a skirt) . Except for one thing. Her bust. She develop more girly form than I expected. But her

attitude doesn't match with her body. Ah, I wish that she more girly a bit. I bet I be the one who ask her out for a date.

"What?" I ask her with cold tone while she poking me. It's kinda irritating somehow.

"Do not give me that tone. That's not cool of you." She give a stare and then, she look away from me.

Wow, I guess I hurt her heart a little bit. She's a girl after all.

"Sigh, okay. I'm sorry. What do you want?" I ask her apology.

"Hmph!" She turned me down.

"Okay~ I'm sorry. I will treat you an ice-cream after school. Will you accept my apology, young princess?" I knee down and act like a knight who propose a princess a marriage but this is a propose an apology. How idiot am I?

She turn her head a little bit. Well, I guess it somehow peak her interest. Don't call me your childhood friend if I don't know about your stuff.

"Fine! It's a promise. Apology accepted." she act like she still mad. But, who cares. At least, my sin has been forgiven.

"By the way, lend me your notebook." she add.

"You playing games all night, didn't you?"

"Hehe~"she give a cute face as if it was nothing.

We walk to the school like a normal day was. Learning, taking exams, hanging around with friends, hearing some bullshit lecture. Boring~.

 **DONE! Chapter 2 will be upload soon. Please wait...20%**

 ***please review and give some thoughts all right XD"**


End file.
